Un secreto que guardar, un pasado que recordar
by Yami Akarii
Summary: Sakura ha sido secuestrada por su ¿madre?, pero ¿Por qué haría eso? Ella no entiende nada de lo que está pasando y terminara revelando sus secretos al chico que es cómplice de su madre; lo que ella no sabe es que este chico tiene sus motivos y los descubrirá. Poco común pero gracias a este secuestro ella encontrara a una persona que se volverá muy importante en su vida.
1. Capítulo 1: Detrás de la venda

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Lo único mío es la historia.**

**Yami Akarii**

* * *

><p>Capítulo I<p>

**Detrás de la venda**

Me costaba trabajo abrir mis ojos, poco a poco lo hice con pesadez, en un movimiento brusco intente ponerme de pie al recordar lo que había pasado antes de desvanecerme en aquel parque, no podía, algo estaba mal, entonces mi cuerpo se tensó al darme cuenta de que mis pies y manos estaban atados; no podía ver nada, pase mis manos sobre mis ojos y me di cuenta de que estaban vendados, tenía miedo de quitarla, la deje ahí, tal vez por el hecho de que no quería ver lo que estaba pasando, solo podía escuchar mi respiración agitada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba en este lugar? Quería gritar pero nada salía de mi boca, tenía frio, tenía miedo. Creí que estaba sola pero justo en el instante en que me decidí a gritar para pedir ayuda escuche como una puerta se abría detrás de mí.

-Ayúdenme por favor- mi voz apenas fue audible, por lo que no estoy segura de que me haya escuchado esa persona.

Sentí como esa persona me jalo para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, me obligo a caminar con mucha brusquedad provocando que me tropezara, ¿acaso no veía que mis pies estaban atados?, después de eso me levanto y a juzgar por su fuerza daba por seguro que era un hombre, me cargo con sus brazos y me causo un enorme escalofrió el sentir contacto con esa persona que tenía que ver con mi… ¿secuestro?, sí, eso era, poco a poco sentí como una lagrima paso por mi mejilla al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero, ¿Por qué yo? Mi cabeza comenzó a doler por todas las cosas que pasaban por mi mente, de pronto comencé a ver un poco de luz, todo se borró de mi mente al instante, trate de mirar al hombre que me cargaba, pero fue en vano, no pude distinguir nada, gire mi cabeza hacia la luz que cada vez se hacía más clara aunque tuviera los ojos vendados. El chico se detuvo un momento, de pronto sentí como alguien retiraba la venda de mis ojos y fue entonces cuando al ver la figura que estaba frete a mi abrí mis ojos como platos al conocer perfectamente a esa persona. No es posible ¿pero qué diablos está pasando? ¿Por qué me haría esto?

-Bienvenida… hija- me dijo con cierta burla en esas palabras.

Debía ser un sueño, no, tal vez era una pesadilla, no podía haber mejor explicación para lo que estaba pasando.

- Este día tan especial te prepare una comida especial- interrumpió mis pensamientos – ¡Vamos!, puedes sentarte… hay es cierto, que mala anfitriona soy, por favor, retira esas cuerdas, así podrá comer con toda comodidad- le dijo al chico que me cargaba haciendo un ademan para que pasara al cuarto que estaba frente a mí.

-Madre- dije entrecortadamente -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma?- estaba a punto de llorar pero me resistí al ver sus ojos que carecían de esa luz peculiar que me despertaba todas las mañanas.

Observe que el hombre que me cargaba llevaba puesto un pasamontañas, me llevo hasta la silla y me puso sobre esta que estaba frente a una mesa, no me había tomado la libertad de observar el lugar, era un cuarto pintado de blanco, tenía una ventana pequeña que se encontraba muy alta, casi topándose con el techo, entraba poca luz de esa ventana, lo único que iluminaba era el gran foco largo y cilíndrico que estaba en el techo, en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba un colchón tirado en el piso, la mesa frente a mí era de madera al igual que las sillas, parecían muy antiguas, frente a mi estaban dos platos, uno hondo y otro plano, el primero contenían ramen y el segundo plato un filete de pescado. Cuando terminó de desatarme las manos y pies me quede sentada sin moverme, tal parece que las cuerdas no eran lo único que me detenían.

-Comencemos, ¡tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar!- tomo sus palillos desprendiendo cada uno de ellos para después comenzar a degustar la sopa caliente en su boca, – ¡exquisito! Como siempre claro- ella seguía repitiendo el mismo ritual al que yo no estaba dispuesta a unirme.

-No entiendo que está pasando ¿puedes explicarme?- fui sincera y le pregunte con mucho tacto, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo me causaba cierto temor aun siendo mi propia madre la que estuviera aquí.

-¡Oh vamos! No hay prisa ¿cierto Itachi?- dijo volteando a ver al hombre que permanecía en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Tengo… miedo- le dije tartamudeando.

-No hay que tener miedo hija, lo peor que puede pasar es que te reúnas con tu hermana menor ¿no es cierto?- lo último me lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada llena de rencor – pero… ella está en el cielo y seguramente tú te iras al infierno, había olvidado ese detalle- lo dijo burlonamente con una sonrisa sádica.

- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué la metes a ella? ¡Eso había quedado en el pasado!- Me exalte un poco con ese tema, era mi punto débil, definitivamente sabia como lastimarme, sin embargo me di cuenta de que no estaba en posición de gritar.

- ¡Eso es lo que tú y todos quieren! Pero no dejare que su muerte sea en vano ¿me entiendes?- dejo el plato y se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con sus dos puños, me asusté un poco y no pude evitar dar un leve brinco en mi silla.

- ¿Es por eso que estoy aquí?- cuando le dije eso mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse -Pensé que lo estabas superando, pensé que lo estábamos superando juntas- le dije con voz apagada.

- ¿Acaso bromeas conmigo?- se inclinó hacia mi mirándome directo a los ojos, no parecía la misma, algo la consumía y creo saber bien lo que es.

-Madre… yo te pedí perdón- le dije sin poder resistir que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos.

- ¡Un "perdón" no devolverá a mi pequeña Yami!- dijo exaltándose aún más.

No sabía que decir, ella tenía razón, mi perdón no le devolvería a mi pequeña hermana. Observe como comenzó a relajar sus músculos, note que trataba de controlar su respiración poco a poco, después de ponerse más tranquila me miro directo a los ojos quedando en silencio por un minuto.

-Eh perdido el apetito, esta vez terminaras sola- dijo acomodando su silla -tiene que terminar su comida antes de levantarse de la mesa- dijo dirigiéndose al hombre de la puerta, después de eso salió de la pequeña habitación dejándome perpleja por el cambio tan drástico.

Me dedique a observar mi plato con su comida completa, ni siquiera tenía apetito, aun no entendía bien la situación por la que estaba pasando, mire frente a mí y vi un espejo, estaba justo detrás de donde se encontraba hace unos segundo mi madre, mire bien mi rostro, mi cabello con su color peculiar rosa y largo estaba un poco despeinado, mis ojos verdes estaban levemente rojos e hinchados, observe que mi piel estaba más pálida de lo habitual, más bien ahora se veía blanca, no clara, intenté ponerme de pie pero de inmediato sentí una mano en mi hombro que me obligo a quedarme sentada, mire detrás de mí y estaba ese hombre ¿Itachi?, sí, me parece haber escuchado que mi madre lo llamo así. No tenía ánimos de nada, ni siquiera intente tocar mi comida, me recargue en la mesa de madera y poco a poco cerré mis ojos hasta quedar dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado n.n acepto comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar, gracias por darle una oportunidad :D<strong>**  
><strong>


	2. Capítulo 2: Confiar en un extraño

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Lo único mío es la historia.**

**Yami Akarii**

* * *

><p>Capitulo II<p>

**Confiar en un extraño**

Cuando comencé a abrir mis ojos observe una figura negra frente a mí, parpadee con pesadez y poco a poco se aclaró la imagen frente a mí, comencé a levantarme de la mesa y me di cuenta de una cosa, el hombre ya no traía puesto ese pasamontañas, ahora su rostro estaba expuesto a mi vista, lo mire por unos segundos, pude notar que tenía su cabello negro y lacio, ya que estaba de perfil pude notar que lo tenía muy largo y agarrado de una coleta, volteo a mirarme y vi como dos largos mechones le caían a los lados de su cara, sus ojos eran negros y note que no tenían ningún brillo, su tez era morena y tenía la cara muy fina, ahora que lo veía bien no parecía un señor como yo pensaba, más bien era un chico, tal vez 23 o 24 años, parecía no tomarme mucha importancia, bueno, sería ilógico si le importara.

- Termina tu comida- me dijo con voz grave que me causo un pequeño escalofrió en el cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde está mamá?- le dije soltando un bostezo al acabar mi pregunta, parecía una niña chiquita preguntando de esa forma.

- Ella no regresara por hoy, ella dijo que acabaras tu comida y que te vería mañana- dijo con tono serio.

Vi mi plato de comida, a pesar de mi confusión me di cuenta que lo menos que debía hacer era matarme de hambre, tome los palillos y comencé a devorar lo que había en mi plato, después de todo no había comido en todo el día… ¡espera!

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- dije pausando mi actividad.

El chico me observo por un instante pero después apartó su mirada hacia la pequeña ventana que había en el pequeño cuarto.

- Un día- dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Por un momento pensé que me diría dos o tal vez tres, sentí un pequeño alivio pero no del todo, volví a mirar mi plato y me decidí a terminar el filete ya muy frio, esta vez los intervalos de cada bocado que daba eran más lentos.

Cuando acabe con mi comida mire al chico que seguía en frente de mí con la mirada perdida en la ventana, poco a poco me puse de pie, la silla hizo un pequeño ruido al recorrerse interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico para posar su mirada hacia mí con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Le dedique una pequeña risa nerviosa, aun no sé cómo es estos momentos puedo sonreír, pero debo admitir que me ponía nerviosa la presencia de ese chico, aun no entiendo lo que hago aquí, pero sé que mi mamá no sería capaz de dejarme con un hombre malo… o tal vez es lo que quiero pensar, después de todo jamás había pensado que ella me secuestraria, poco a poco agache mi mirada sintiendo una tristeza enorme, me dirigí al colchón que estaba esquinado arrastrando los pies, me agache y me recosté en el boca arriba, miré la ventana que estaba casi en el techo, pude observar unas cuantas estrellas, no quería llorar, así que cerré mis ojos e intente dormir, después de unos minutos moviéndome por toda la cama me di cuenta de que no podía dormir, no sé si era mi situación la que no me lo permitía o tal vez el hecho de que dormí toda la tarde, daba igual, el tiempo se pasaba muy lento. Después de un rato en silencio con la vista clavada en la ventana observe al chico que aún estaba sentado ¿no se cansaba? Debido a la falta de sueño y la esperanza de que esto fuera una pesadilla me decidí a hablarle.

- Mi nombre es Sakura- me espere un momento, ya sabía su nombre, pero espere a que él lo dijera.

Pasaron unos minutos y me di cuenta de que no hablaría, pensé en una idea, tal vez él sepa algo del por qué estoy aquí.

- Tal vez mi madre no te lo había dicho, tengo 18 años - le dije con tono fingido de alegría.

Esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, pero no dijo nada, decidí continuar.

- Mi hermana murió a los 6 años, ella se llamaba…- fui interrumpida por él.

- Es hora de dormir- dijo poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta, me desespere un poco, no tenía que dejar escapar la oportunidad, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, sin pensarlo dos veces me decidí a decirle todo.

- Mamá piensa que murió por mi culpa, pero yo no creo que sea mi culpa- se paró en seco frente a la puerta, continué - yo no quería que pasara eso- sentí como un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido – la lleve al parque, mis padres estaban molestos, yo no quería que ella escuchara sus gritos, yo pensé que sería mejor salir pero… me equivoque- recordarlo me hacía sentir culpable, a pesar de que sabía que no lo era, seguía doliendo en el fondo – Estaba jugando en el arenero, yo la cuidaba, pero de pronto mi celular sonó, conteste y escuche la voz de mamá, se escuchaba enojada, pregunto por Yami y yo me pare y le di la espalda para que no se diera cuenta de que mamá estaba molesta por nuestra salida, le dije a mi madre que la llevaría enseguida pero que se tranquilizara, colgué y cuando voltee Yami me miraba fijamente, le dije que no pasaba nada, la tome de la mano y nos encaminamos a la casa, justo cuando doblamos la esquina vi a mi padre esperando fuera de la casa, me acerque con Yami y lo abracé, sabía que no había terminado bien, el traía sus maletas y después de romper mi abrazo se inclinó hacia Yami cargándola y sumiéndose en un abrazo, tan pronto como termino de abrazarla puso sus maletas dentro de su carro, cerró la cajuela, entró al auto y subió el estéreo tanto como se podía, tenía esa costumbre siempre que se molestaba con mamá, mi madre salió y comenzó a gritar que le llevara a Yami, cuando quise hacerlo tome su manita pero ella se resistió, intente abrazarla pero su pequeña mano me logro soltar, comenzó a gritarle a mi padre que no se fuera entre lágrimas y sollozos pero él ya no la escuchaba, papá arranco su auto y se fue directo a la avenida, Yami corrió detrás del auto, tan rápido como reaccione me lancé por ella y mamá fue detrás de mí … fue muy tarde para cuando llegue- mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no aguante mas pero decidí seguir hablando entre lágrimas.

-Yami-chan no se dio cuenta de que un carro daría la vuelta, ella era muy pequeña para que la notara el conductor, vi como su pequeño cuerpecito caía en la carretera, sus cabellos largos y lilas caían sobre su rostro ya sin vida, no sabía qué hacer, me acerque a ella y vi que estaba en un charco de sangre… había muerto, era demasiado frágil para resistir un golpe así…- no pude continuar, abrace mis rodillas y comencé a llorar, no quería levantar la mirada, hice mal en decírselo, hice mal en recordarlo.

Escuche los pasos del chico acercándose a mí, eran lentos, se detuvo frente a mí, sentí su mano en mi hombro permaneció en silencio, sin decir nada, no era el mejor consuelo pero ayudaba.

-Itachi- dijo con tono serio.

Me sorprendió escuchar eso, limpie mis lágrimas con mis manos y lo mire directo a los ojos, tenía una mirada muy fuerte, pero note algo un poco peculiar en su mira, tal vez sentía compasión por mi historia, es decir, podrá ser un secuestrados pero apuesto a que tiene familia.

-Es mejor dormir, ya me siento un poco cansada- le dije apartando mi vista y terminando esa conversación que me afectaba.

El chico no dijo nada, quito su mano de mi hombro y me dio la espalda, salió del cuarto dejándome sola, no hice nada para detenerlo, ya había dicho suficiente. Decidí recostarme en el colchón, no quería pensar en nada, no pude evitar seguir llorando, no sé por cuánto tiempo pero después de tanto llorar me quede dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo n.n<strong>

**Acepto comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar :) **

**Hasta pronto!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Razones

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Lo único mío es la historia.**

**Yami Akarii**

* * *

><p>Capitulo III<p>

**Razones**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, ya sabía muy bien que esto no era una pesadilla, me incorpore lentamente y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, el mismo chico estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa, me senté frente a él, no sé por qué razón había una pequeña esperanza en mi de que él me comprendería.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- le dije un poco nerviosa.

-Marco en la mañana, dijo que no te dejara sola- me dijo sin expresión alguna.

-Al menos se preocupa por mí- dije sumida en mis pensamientos.

El chico no decía nada, yo aún quería saber por qué estaba ahí exactamente, mi madre no me había dicho mucho, no entendía que era lo que pasaba del todo, pero debía intentar algo más, pareció que ayer mis palabras lo hicieron pensar un poco, tal vez si era sincera con él podría lograr saber la verdad.

-Ayer no pude terminar- le dije logrando atraer su atención. Me miro de reojo y se quedó en silencio por lo que decidí continuar –Nunca supe más de mi padre, él nunca se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado con Yami-chan, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que regrese, no han pasado más que 8 meses de la muerte de mi hermana, después de su muerte asistí con una psicóloga, mi madre se negó a acompañarme, ella decía que estaría bien, pero veo que me equivoque- agache la mirada al darme cuenta de la realidad.

Me quede en silencio mirando la nada, fue un silencio muy largo, no quería seguir, el parecía no ceder a nada de lo que le decía, después de un momento sonó un timbre, inconscientemente revise el bolsillo de mi pantalón de mezclilla para buscar mi celular pero no encontré nada, mire al chico y me di cuenta de que era su celular, lo saco de la bolsa y contesto presionando un botón.

Al contestar el teléfono el solo comenzó a asentir y respondía con monosílabos, no podía escuchar nada pero me asunte al ver el rostro del chico después de haber escuchado algo tras el teléfono ¿Qué está pasando?

-Eso no era parte del teatro- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido poniéndose de pie de la silla, parecía estar ¿asustado?

-Quiero hablar con ella- le dije con desesperación al no saber que pasaba.

-Ah colgado- me dijo con algo de nervios.

-Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué te dijo?- estaba muy nerviosa y desesperada a la vez.

-Ella me dijo que hay una carta bajo el colchón, tienes que leerla- me dijo viendo el colchón que está en el rincón.

Me apresure a buscar la carta y efectivamente, había un sobre blanco justo como me dijo Itachi, me apresure a abrirlo que hasta rompí el sobre de la desesperación, vi la carta y la comencé a leer:

_Sakura:_

_Espero hayas disfrutado la comida que prepare para ti, la hice con mucho cariño, pero no te preocupes, no use ninguna clase de veneno, puedes estar tranquila, no morirás envenenada mi niña, pero bueno, quería expresarte todo lo que siento al tener una "hija" asesina como tú, quería que supieras que estaré bien sin tu padre y sin mis "dos" hijas, la única diferencia es que a la única que extrañare es a mi pequeña Yami, pero en fin, lee bien las siguientes palabras, piensa bien cada una de las cosas que te escribí en el siguiente verso:_

_Sakura querida, todas las noches que pasabas llorando por tu hermanita y por tu padre, eran música para mis oídos, no podía evitar ir en la madrugada en frente de tu cuarto para escuchar como sufrías por la culpabilidad de todo, y así es, tu eres la culpable de que parte de mi vida la haya desperdiciado, si no hubiera sido por ti yo jamás hubiera corrido a tu papá, Yami nuca habría muerto y nada de esto estaría pasando; desafortunadamente las cosas no son así, yo tengo que pensar todas las noches en una forma de que pagues todo lo que me hiciste, si tu nuca hubieras estado en mi camino tu padre hubiera sido solo mío, pero lamentablemente comprendí tu forma de pensar, creíste que por que era una desconocida que llego a la vida de tu padre podrías competir contra mí, pero después de tantos años intentando ganarme tu cariño y amor como una verdadera madre jamás me quisiste ver como tal, preferiste refugiarte en tu mundo pensando que tu madre algún día despertaría de ese "sueño" infinito en el que cayó, pero temo decirte que Mebuki no está soñando, no, ella está muerta, al igual que Yami; creíste que te saldrías con la tuya desasiéndote de tu media hermana, yo sé muy bien que cuando nació la viste como un estorbo y desde siempre pensabas en como deshacerte de ella, pero no dejare que ella muera en vano, pagaras por todo lo que me hiciste… pero no creas que soy mala, no mi niña, yo te amo y para que veas lo mucho que te aprecio y te quise como hija te dejare que te reúnas con Mebuki, al fin podrás ir con tu verdadera madre, y no te preocupes por tu padre, solo le diré que no pudiste más con la culpa y que desapareciste, ahora ya no me estorbaras y podre rehacer mi vida con él. Espero algún día entiendas que todo lo que hago es por tu bien, no permitiré que arrebates la vida de otra persona, nunca fui tu madre de sangre pero yo te cuide por más de 8 años, al menos pudiste haber permitido que tuviera mi propia hija, no una tonta que solo me llamaba "mamá" por compromiso._

_Atte. Tu madrastra Midori_

_¡Dulces sueños!_

Cuando termine de leer la carta me quedé sorprendida, perpleja, enojada, decepcionada, al fin podía saber la razón por la que estaba ahí y resulta ser un simple rencor creado y fantaseado por la persona que llegue amar hasta el punto de decir que era mi madre, me hizo recordar bastantes cosas que en parte eran ciertas, no pude evitarlo y comencé a llorar mojando el papel frente a mis ojos, escuche como Itachi se acercaba a mí, no podía más, me puse de pie y me abalancé a los brazos de ese desconocido, él no era una mala persona, yo lo presentía, quería desahogarme y no pude evitar soltar todo de un grito.

- ¡Al principio yo pensaba que sería una intrusa pero… ¿Qué más podía pensar? Tenía solo 10 años cuando llegó de sorpresa a mi casa, yo no podía aceptar que de la noche a la mañana mi padre cambiara a mi mamá, solo tenía tres años muerta y es verdad que me sentí muy mal al ver eso, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí a quererla como una verdadera madre, nunca conté absolutamente nada sobre mi pasado a nadie, porque lo que yo sentía por ella era muy similar al amor de madre e hija, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si para ella todo esto fue un engaño, entonces ¿yo soy la que debo sufrir?!- dije renegando por todo lo que había leído, por todo lo que había creado en mi tonta cabeza.

-No entiendo muy bien lo que pasa- me dijo muy confundido.

Él no me había respondido el abrazo, solo yo estaba abrazada a él, por alguna extraña razón me sentía un poco identificada con sus sentimientos, aunque sin saber exactamente porque tenía este presentimiento. Después de varios sollozos me aparte de él, lo mire a los ojos y seque mis lágrimas, no quería recordar más mi pasado y no le conté más.

-¿A qué hora vendrá?- le dije tratando de sonar fuerte y decidida, algo que me costaba mucho trabajo.

Su primera reacción fue como recordar algo malo, esto ya me daba un mal presentimiento, después de eso comenzó a moverse como loco en toda la habitación sobándose las sienes y despeinándose el cabello lacio.

-¡Itachi! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Dímelo por favor!- No recuerdo el momento en el que comencé a exigirle cosas y olvide que era cómplice de la persona que en estos momentos me hacía sentir decepción y repulsión al mismo tiempo.

-Sakura, yo no puedo hacer esto, ella no dijo que tendría que hacer algo así, pero si no lo hago mi hermano menor morirá- me dijo enredándose en sus propias palabras, no pude entender absolutamente nada.

-No entiendo lo que dices ¡habla claro!- llego un punto en el que no me importo nada, decidí gritar hasta obtener respuestas.

-¡No hay nada que debas entender! Es simple: o te mato o mato a mi hermano menor!- soltó sin pensarlo con una expresión furiosa y golpeando la mesa.

Me sorprendí bastante, ¿acaso estaba diciendo que tenía que asesinarme?, abrí mis ojos lo más que pude y comencé a sentir una tristeza enorme, esto parecía un clase de juego, no entendía que tenía que ver su hermano en todo esto ¿acaso le había hecho algo al hermano de Itachi? No quería quedarme a preguntar, tan pronto como reaccione corrí hacia la puerta mientras el miraba la mesa con los puños cerrados. Justo cuando llegue a la puerta escuche como se calló una de las sillas de la mesa asustándome y alentando el proceso en el que abría la perilla de la puerta, logré girarla pero cuando quise abrirla sentí como el pelinegro que estaba detrás de mí me tomaba de la cintura cargándome y evitando que saliera, me llevó hasta la otra silla y me dejo en ella, en el camino yo pataleaba y manoteaba haciendo lo que podía pero cuando me soltó me miró fijamente y note algo extraño en él.

-No te vas a ir de aquí, si quieres salir viva de esta tendrás que ayudarme a tampoco salir afectado- me dijo con el ceño muy fruncido y con los ojos llenos de decisión, por un momento me quedé atrapada por esos ojos negros que me miraban de esa forma, sentí algo en mí, era la oportunidad que estaba buscando y no la desaprovecharía.

-Tienes que pensar pronto, me advirtió que llegaría en una hora y que si no me había desecho de ti todo lo que hice se iría a la basura- me dijo nervioso.

-Primero explícame qué está pasando, ¿ella tiene a tu hermano?- le pregunte pensando lo más pronto que podía.

-No, ella me convenció diciéndome que pagaría el trasplante de mi hermano menor y que ya no tendría que esperar más tiempo, él tiene un problema en su corazón y no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, debido a esto lo pusieron en una lista de espera pero han pasado casi 9 meses desde que espero algún aviso pero nada, hace dos semanas en un chequeo el doctor me dijo que era urgente la cirugía, que si no había un donador que lo mejor sería despedirse ya que a lo mucho le quedaban dos meses, Midori era una de las enfermeras que lo acompañaba y escucho todo lo que me dijo, cuando el doctor se fue se acercó a mi diciéndome que ella me ayudaría, dijo que solo era una broma de mal gusto, que tendría cámaras y que solo sería cuestión de dos días, pero que no tenía que decir absolutamente nada a nadie y que cumpliría con todo lo que me ordenara, me di cuenta de que no era una broma cuando se fue muy enojada, pero no podía hacer nada, la vida de mi hermano está de por medio, además nunca pensé que llegaría a estos extremos- me dijo entre desesperado y asustado, cada una de sus palabras me dolían en el fondo, después de todo yo sabía lo que se sentía perder a una hermana y sentirse responsable de eso.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le dije pensando en una idea que por más tonto que parezca saque de un cuento infantil.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso?- me dijo sin entender.

-Ella dijo que te deshicieras de mí ¿no es cierto? Eso va a creer, solo necesitamos un animal, lo mataras, dejaras un poco de sangre en el cuarto y te desharás de él, pero necesito saber si hay algo que nos pueda servir a nuestro alrededor- era una idea sádica pero no podía ingeniar algo más en ese momento.

-Perfecto, cerca de aquí hay un rio, espera aquí- dijo apresurándose a salir.

-Con cuida…do- dije cuando él ya había salido, deposite todas mis esperanzas en él, solo necesitábamos apresurarnos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les esté gustando mi historia n.n<strong>

**Acepto comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar! No lo olviden :P**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Gracias y Adiós

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Lo único mío es la historia.**

**Yami Akarii**

* * *

><p>Capitulo IV<p>

**Gracias y Adiós**

Llegó después de 20 minutos, ya estaba desesperada pero me tranquilice al ver que traía consigo una liebre.

-Sal de aquí- dijo asustándome un poco, me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y definitivamente no quería ver, salí del cuarto encontrándome con una especie de almacén no muy grande, me quede parada esperando a que saliera, luego de unos minutos salió con un gesto de asco y enojo a la vez, mire sus manos donde empuñaba un cuchillo y traía una bolsa negra, seguramente ahí estaba el pobre animal, tenía las manos llenas de sangre, me dio un poco de asco y quise vomitar pero aguante.

-Necesito tu blusa- me dijo extendiendo la mano para que se la diera, pensé un poco en no dársela pero preferí confiar en él, no era el momento de desconfiar, me la quite y sentí un poco de frio, la pequeña blusa de tirantes que traía abajo no me cubría mucho, se limpió las manos en mi blusa y comenzó a caminar.

-Sígueme- me dijo y yo fui tras de él.

Llegamos hasta una gran puerta, la abrió y observe el bosque que estaba alrededor de lo que parecía un almacén abandonado, no me entretuve mucho ya que Itachi se adelantó y corrí para alcanzarlo, caminamos unos 8 minutos en absoluto silencio, solo podía escuchar mi respiración agitada, no sabía si era por los nervios o por que íbamos demasiado rápido, esquivamos algunas ramas y troncos tirados hasta llegar a una autopista, me sentí aliviada al saber que había salido de esta.

-Escucha, aquí pasa un tráiler cada 10 minutos, espéralo, le dirás que vas al pueblo más cercano y que le pagaras con esta cadena- me dijo quitándosela del cuello y poniéndola en mi mano, note que estaba algo nervioso pero lo deje seguir –me tengo que ir, Midori no debe tardar en llegar, si ves un carro escóndete, recuerda que debes esperar el tráiler- después de eso rápidamente me dio a espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera!- le grite para que se detuviera, dio la vuelta para volver a verme y lo sorprendí con un abrazo –gracias- le susurre y después de un pequeño instante lo solté y miré sus ojos negros por última vez, le hice una seña con la mano para que pudiera irse y yo me acerque a la autopista para esperar.

De reojo vi cómo se adentró en el bosque y después de un rato lo perdí de vista, el tráiler no tardó mucho en pasar, lo divisé y cuando se acercó le hice señas para que se detuviera, el conductor tuvo compasión de mí y se estacionó, le dije exactamente lo que me dijo Itachi, el acepto y me subí con rapidez, al estar dentro del camión observe el lugar, no había ninguna señal del almacén donde había estado, recargué mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré mis ojos, me di cuenta de que si no hubiera sido por Itachi, tal vez nunca habría salido de ahí, o peor aún, no habría vivido, di gracias a que fue Itachi el que estaba y no otra persona.

Llegamos al pueblo en 20 minutos, cuando estaba a punto de bajarme el chofer me devolvió la cadena que le había dado al subirme lo cual me sorprendió.

-Es toda tuya, algo tan valioso no se puede regalar así por nada mas- me dijo sonriéndome, no entendí mucho y solo asentí, el chofer se fue y yo le hice una reverencia para demostrar mi agradecimiento. Camine un poco y vi una pequeña banquita, me senté un momento y observe la cadena que Itachi me había entregado, fue entonces cuando note un pequeño dije en ella, lo abrí y solo tenía grabado unas palabras.

_Itachi, nunca te des por vencido, te quiere: Sasuke._

Me sentí un poco triste al darme cuenta lo que ese collar pudo significar para Itachi, esto le pertenecía a él, a su hermano menor, entonces comprendí porque él me ayudo, no solo se preocupaba por no perder la única familia que le quedaba, si no que el también sentía lo mismo que yo sentí, después de todo yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Cerré el dije y me lo puse, me levante de la banquita y comencé a caminar en una dirección desconocida, no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero si de algo estaba segura era de dos cosas: la primera, no regresaría hasta estar segura que mi padre no corra ningún peligro; y la segunda, encontraría a Itachi sea como sea y le entregare su cadena, asi le devolveré el favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo nwn una disculpa ya que las vacaciones en vez de darme más tiempo solo me lo quitan jeje bueno espero les haya gustado aunque estuviera muy cortito D:<strong>

**Acepto comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar!**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
